


COC 2019 - Day 8: Endearment Terms

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 14
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 8: Endearment Terms

BAZ

"Love, I need to get up." Simon is nestled against my chest and has his arms wrapped around me. He grumbles and tightens his grip around me. I laugh and try to get up. "Babe, I need to get to class."

"Nooo." I kiss him on the top of his head. "Let me goo." I say over-dramatically. I feel Simon giggling into my chest.  
"Come on sweetie, I'll make us breakfast."  
"Just five more minutes." He starts rubbing my tummy and I melt. I sight and he lifts up his head and kisses me.

After a few minutes of snogging in bed, I roll us around so I'm on top of Simon. I kiss him again and then stand up. It's amazing sleeping with Simon in my arms. Even though he sometimes slaps me while sleeping, but I don't mind.

I get dressed in the bathroom and brush my teeth. After I get out of the bathroom, Simon is still laying in bed. I go to the kitchen and start making breakfast. After a while Simon comes in and gives me a kiss on the cheek.   
"Morning Bazzy." I smile.

We eat breakfast and I take my stuff.  
"Bye Love." I give him a kiss and make my way to class. This is how I want to start every morning, for the rest of my life.

Waking up with Simon in my arms, snogging, eating breakfast with him. It's just lovely. He's lovely.


End file.
